solthrisfandomcom-20200216-history
Raez
Prime Consul of the Hobgoblins. Sharply intelligent and deeply passionate, Raez is the most active leader of her people and takes a direct hand in both the Thar'zash's politics, as well as the Dominion's technological development. History Born in the Hobgoblin capital of the Crucible, Raez early life was rather unremarkable. Like most other hobgoblin children she was raised and schooled at a community lyceum, and participated in the usual pastimes of debate, marksmanship, and games of strategy. Though she joined the Dominion military at a young age this was not unusual among most Orcini. Initially positioned as part of the local guard, she killed several captive bandits and though tribunal cleared her of wrongdoing she was stationed outside the city, where controversy found her once more when she killed one of her superiors. Tribunal once again found her free of wrongdoing as investigation revealed her superior's corruption (hoarding supplies) but she was then stationed at a small resource gathering outpost along the western border. Once at her new post she worked with a new fervor, and made gradual but constant, application of improvements to the outposts strategies and equipment. Over time Raez redesigned the outposts crossbows, improved refinement of oil, and led several raids on border Lokusi hives with explosive results. Eventually Raez was appointed Prime Constrex based on her scientific studies, and begrudingly returned from the front to begin working alongside some of the Dominion's greatest minds in devising new forms of explosives and incendiary weapons to use against the Lokusi. Though a tragic accident claimed her left arm, Raez was only briefly hampered by the loss of her dominant hand, assembling a new prosthetic with the aid of her companions and quickly returning to complete her work. The success of the new explosive designs against Lokusi nests and in mining gave her considerable influence as she returned to the Crucible and she slowly remodeled sections of the city to improve its efficiency, gaining broad support among the Hobgoblins and quickly becoming their Prime Consul at the Thar'zash. Personality A sharp and imposing individual, Raez is abrasive, fearless, impatient, and tremendously intelligent. Due to her high expectations of others and stern demeanor, Raez has few close friends, though she has a budding respect for the current orc Overlord Dron Irongaze.''' '''Cuttingly direct, she is often regarded as callous towards the lives of others, and to an extent this is true, Raez considers the individual nothing in the face of the well-being of the Dominion as a whole. She considers her life no more valuable than any other soldier intrinsically, but simply weighs individual worth according to the utility their lives and abilities afford the Dominion. Despite her pragmatism, Raez is not a cold or aloof individual, but deeply emotional and vocal about her beliefs. Raez sincerely believes the Dominion would be better run under her rule alone, but respects the law too much to usurp authority openly, instead working within its existing systems to amass her influence for the good of the nation, but never to the detriment of its people. Skills and Abilities Like most Grutharin Raez is skilled in various forms of combat, her years of scientific study and experimentation though have caused her to enhance her already formidable skills with the crossbow, sword, and spear, with myriad explosives, gadgets, and magical items attached to her clothes and prosthetic arm. Category:Hobgoblins Category:Grutharin Dominion Category:Political Leaders Category:People of Significance